


A Smug Sense of Timing

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade gets in a little dig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smug Sense of Timing

Lestrade sat in the other chair, watching the detective and the doctor dance around each other through half closed eyes. He waited; they hesitated time and time again.

He snickered inside before opening his mouth.

"Would you like me to close my eyes so you can bloody kiss each other already?"

Both pairs of eyes snapped to him with identical looks of horrified disbelief. He rolled his eyes before he shut them again, and tried not to grin too hard.


End file.
